


意料之外

by Huangchuanfeiyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangchuanfeiyu/pseuds/Huangchuanfeiyu
Summary: 三笠生日当晚因恶劣天气被困在酒店里不能回家，后来有她意想不到的事情发生了
Relationships: Eremika, Eren Yeager/Mikasa Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 14





	意料之外

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐，还有迟到的三笠生日快乐🎂
> 
> *25伦x25笠  
> *现代架空  
> *两人已交往  
> *口

吃完晚饭回到下榻的酒店时，雨下得更大了。强劲的疾风把路人的雨伞掀翻，倾盆大雨几乎要把整座城市上下颠倒。  
三笠用手拍掉长风衣上的水珠，看了看腕表，时针正指向九点。  
把没电自动关机的手机拿去充电，她踢掉高跟鞋，解开风衣的腰带，把身上衣物尽数脱下扔到床上，去浴室冲个热水澡。  
拜暴风雨天气所赐，回所住城市的所有航班都取消了。  
刚和客户谈妥下一个阶段的合作方案，原本预定搭乘夜班飞机回家的三笠，不得不多在酒店住一晚。  
天气预报说反常的恶劣天气将会持续，如果运气不好，她甚至要待更久。  
三笠心里很烦躁，倒不是说还有其它工作上的问题要处理。她是在想，今天是见不到艾伦了。  
今天是2月10日，是她的25岁生日。这个特别的日子她想和艾伦一起度过。

浴室门打开，潮湿温热的沐浴露香气逸散在空气中。三笠套上浴袍急急忙忙走出来。  
她一边用干毛巾擦着湿漉漉的短发，一边按下手机开机键。  
只充了2％的电量不是重点，她查看信息和通话记录，没有一个是艾伦的。  
心情有些失落，她立刻拨了他的电话，等了很久，可是他一直没有接听。传来的只是一串串的忙音，接着是没有感情的机械女声“你所拨打的电话暂时无人接听……”。  
最近她和艾伦都很忙，两人有联系但是并不多。她更是忙得连自己的生日都忘了，今天下午，下属们在工作群里@她送祝福她才想起来。  
艾伦估计也是不记得了吧。  
两人的周年纪念日过了两三天他才记起的事也不是没发生过。换作别人，早就会觉得这个男人根本不在乎自己进而争吵甚至分手。但三笠心里的天平是完全倒向艾伦的。她自认为了解他的性格，他自由随性，只是对于各种日期不敏感而已。  
自从确定恋爱关系以后，生日挨得比较近的两人通常把生日派对都一起举行――也就是邀请双方最为亲密的家人和好友一起聚餐和聊天而已。  
但谁都记得自己的生日，唯独自己的男友不记得，说不失落不难过是不可能的。  
而且在这个雷电交加的夜晚，她要独自在远离亲朋好友的酒店房间里度过自己的生日。  
她本身倒不是害怕孤单或者独处，只是两人因为工作离别了太久，这个夜晚，她太想和艾伦一起度过了。  
三笠很用心地给那些祝福自己的人回复了感谢的话，突然就连打几个喷嚏。  
她放下手机把头发又胡乱擦几下，打开吹风筒的热风吹干头发。  
即使孤身在外也要自己照顾好自己。  
她打开行李箱，拿出特意携带的香氛蜡烛。她喜欢用这种方式犒劳工作了一天的自己，放松心情舒缓压力。  
罗勒与橙花清新的香气乘着点燃的热气飘散，跃动着，挑逗着三笠的感官。  
她心情平静了些，但时间还早没那么快睡觉，她心血来潮想给自己涂指甲油。  
她平时并没有涂指甲的习惯，对化妆也没太大兴趣。因为工作原因经常需要应酬，她会化全套的妆容。平日里也以裸妆为主。涂指甲对她的生活和工作来说完全没必要。  
应该很多人都不会想到，工作一板一眼及其严苛的阿克曼总监，在她生日当晚给自己的手指和脚趾涂着粉色的甲油。  
今天谈的那家小型公司是做美妆的，对方公司的负责人和三笠是熟人，三笠在之前的业务上帮了她的公司很多，所以她以朋友的名义把这款得到无数少女青睐的限量版甲油送给了三笠。  
她不讨厌可爱的东西，但她觉得这个颜色过于粉嫩，并不适合自己。本来她打算把甲油送给部门某个还在实习期的小姑娘的。  
涂完手指甲和脚指甲并没有花费很长时间，她吹了吹还没干透的甲油，端详着纤长的指尖。  
被剪成漂亮椭圆形的指甲，柔和的嫩粉色闪烁着薄纱般的春日光芒，给她沉稳优雅的气质增添了一份少女的跃动感，连她自己都觉得有种眼前一亮的感觉。  
但即使这样又如何？艾伦又看不见。  
三笠无声地叹了口气，打开电视继续消磨时间。  
一边喝着刚点的红酒，她用慵懒的姿势侧躺在大床上，百无聊赖地切换着频道，最终随意停留在了电影频道。她看着屏幕，那些激烈的追逐和打斗场面在她视网膜上潦草掠过，幻化着万花筒般的光影和色彩，但全都沉没到那双寂静无波的墨黑眼眸里。  
艾伦……他现在在忙什么呢。他没接电话，肯定是有他的理由的。他没发生什么事吧？  
现在担心和困惑也没用。  
三笠自认为自己在这段感情中的安全感是足够的。因为两人之间足够坦诚，她相信他没有理由欺骗她。而且她和艾伦都是那种不会勉强对方，而是会给对方一定私人空间的人。  
但是现在，她前所未有的想念他。想听到他的声音，不谈生日，说什么微不足道的事情都好。想看到他的脸，不一定做什么很亲昵的事情，静静在旁边看着就好。

手机突然疯狂振动起来，还沉浸在自己世界中的三笠吓了一跳，立刻接听。  
“……三笠，你回到酒店了吗？”艾伦熟悉的声音传来，听上去和往常一样。“我刚才在忙，没听到电话。”  
“嗯，没关系。”她因为思念和不安高悬着的心脏终于放下来，开始恢复稳定的跳动。  
“那就好。我看了你那边的天气，太糟糕了。”  
“对，航班取消了，所以，我今晚回不去了。”  
“这样啊，那也没办法。”艾伦的语气是三笠意想不到的轻描淡写。  
听筒里他的声音有些延迟，断断续续的。  
“喂，艾伦，你那边信号好像不太好。”三笠有些急躁。  
“也许是天气的原因。”他说。  
空气突然安静了几秒，双方都没有说话。  
“你在干什么呢？”似乎是想打破彼此之间的尴尬僵局，三笠问。  
不能陪伴在他身边，所以她想继续听他的声音。  
虽然能够在和客户交流时侃侃而谈，但闲聊这件事三笠并不擅长。对方是艾伦的时候，她的语言表达能力更是急剧退化。  
“我在家里，刚洗完澡。你呢？”艾伦说。  
“我……在看电视。”三笠这才把视线放回电视屏幕。  
“好看吗？”  
“我刚才没注意看。”她确实没有心情看。  
“……”  
双方又沉默了。  
此时电影正好播放到男女主角互通心意的桥段。前面发生了什么，男女主刚刚说了什么，共同经历了什么险境，三笠完全不知道。  
她现在看到的是，山洞里的篝火摇曳着把男女主激烈接吻和身体交缠的剪影映在洞壁上。空旷而静谧的洞穴内清晰回荡着水滴落的响声和男女急促的喘息。  
三笠想起临行前和艾伦的亲密。

那晚洗完澡后擦身体乳的时候不小心挤太多了，于是她从手背匀了一大坨乳霜，轻轻点在刚洗完澡只穿着一条内裤在打游戏的艾伦身上。  
脸部，脖子，胸部，腹部和腿部，每一个细节都细致地涂抹和按摩。  
优雅的花香和三笠只围着一条浴巾的温软躯体近距离贴在自己眼前，被完全吸引注意力的艾伦当然没法再玩下去，丢下手机就把三笠扛起扔到了床上。  
即使第二天都要早起，两人还是做到凌晨三点才累得睡着。

“怎么了，三笠？”话筒对面艾伦的声音让三笠回过神来。  
大屏幕上是男女主拥吻的特写，和锁骨以上大汗淋漓的皮肤。  
那晚的回忆和电视里的亲热镜头重叠，她的呼吸变得粗重，双腿下意识地摩擦夹紧，更要命的是那种口干舌燥的火烧遍了全身。但她还是极力压抑着嗓音不让自己也喘出来。  
“没什么。”  
“你没事吧？三笠。”艾伦很明显发现有什么不对劲。“如果有什么事一定要告诉我。”  
告诉艾伦自己现在有了做那件事的强烈需求吗？他又不在身边，他不可能过来的。  
在他的追问下三笠红了脸，“没什么……就是，我在想你，艾伦……”  
就在三笠自言自语似的呢喃的时候，艾伦好像并没有在听。  
“你等一下。对，就那里，谢谢。”  
“艾伦你在和谁说话？”她很疑惑。  
“三笠，我现在有点忙，有空再跟你说。”  
他毫不迟疑地结束了通话。  
三笠看着黑下去的手机屏发愣，心里像被塞了团废纸一样憋闷，还有些怒气。她还有好多话没说完，好多情绪没来得及传达给他。  
窗外正风雨大作，闪电把夜空照亮。  
她叹了口气，拉上窗帘，用遥控关掉电视，准备往脸上随便涂点晚霜就早点睡了。  
门在这时被敲响。

三笠正在想这么晚了会是谁，手机刚好收到了一条信息。  
“是我，开门。”来自艾伦。  
三笠手忙脚乱地整理仪容跑去开门，一捧鲜红的玫瑰映入眼帘。  
“生日快乐，三笠。”她心心念念的那张脸从花后面探出来。  
“……”三笠没有说话。  
“你怎么了？”  
“你才是，怎么突然来了……而且这么狼狈。”她打量着他全身，长发和外套都湿透了。  
“就是……去取花的时候发生了这样那样的事，现在你想听我说这些吗？”艾伦当然没有忘记三笠的生日。本来可以让别人把花送来，可是他觉得必须亲自送才能提现自己的心意，而且，他也很想见她。  
三笠把艾伦拉进房里关上门。“把湿衣服换了吧，很容易着凉。”  
“你这里不错。”艾伦环视着房间，把花束放在床边的矮桌上，配合着三笠把自己的外套脱下。最里面的白衬衫湿淋淋地贴在他健硕的身体上，隐约可以看到饱满的块状肌肉。  
把艾伦白衬衫的纽扣解开，扔了件浴袍给他穿上，三笠扯了条干毛巾默默帮他擦头发。  
“我以为你会喜欢。”艾伦有些失落地留意到从一开始三笠就没怎么把目光停留在花上，脸色也不太好看。即使现在两人面对面以极近的距离站在一起，她都没有直视他的眼睛。  
完全没有他想象中的惊喜表情。  
“书上说，没有女性会讨厌惊喜的。阿明告诉我。”他垂下眼帘，用食指搔刮着自己的脸颊。  
“书上写的不一定都是对的。阿明也从来都没谈过恋爱。”  
“你说得对，我不应该征求他的意见。我应该自己做决定。而且……只是想给你一个惊喜。如果你不喜欢，以后我不会这么做了。”艾伦注视着三笠。  
他是个笨蛋，一点都不懂女人的心。学生时代，阿尼这样形容过艾伦。那时候的三笠不以为然，现在她非常认同阿尼。  
两人从念书的时候就作为朋友经常粘在一起，长大后成为彼此的初恋，在这段感情中也一直在摸索和学习。有过小心翼翼的笨拙，也有过碰撞和猜疑。每次让一切重归于好的还是信任和坦诚。  
好像过了很久很久，又好像只过了几秒，三笠微微开口。  
“……我喜欢。”  
“什么？”艾伦进一步靠近，想听清楚她细弱的声音。  
“花，我很喜欢。惊喜，我也很喜欢。”三笠总算抬起脸，黑曜石一样的瞳孔倒映着他祖母绿的眼眸。  
“那我呢……”低沉又磁性的嗓音接近呢喃。  
他低头继续靠近，直到自己的鼻尖触碰到她的鼻尖。  
对于三笠来说，艾伦的诞生就是惊喜了。  
两人都庆幸对方降生在了这个世界上，而且在最合适的时间遇到了对方。  
这时候再多说一句话都是浪费时间。  
三笠主动搂住艾伦的脖子把自己的唇瓣紧紧贴住他的嘴唇。她刚喝过红酒的唇舌又香又软。  
舌尖迫切寻找着对方的舌尖，两人像沙漠中争夺水源濒临死亡的旅行者，吮吻着索取着彼此。  
艾伦往后坐在床上，扣紧三笠的腰肢往靠近自己的方向一带，三笠也随着惯性半跪在床沿，两条雪白的大腿从浴袍的下摆露出来，锁住他身体的两侧。  
他隔着乳白色浴袍摸索她的身体，掌心反复抚摸着她张开的大腿。浴袍毛茸茸的质感反衬得她腿部皮肤的触感更加柔嫩光滑。  
毛巾覆盖下的狭小空间里空气越来越稀薄，唇间溢出的喘息也比平常显得更大声。把毛巾从艾伦头上拉下来，两人分开，舌尖还连着透亮的银丝。  
艾伦用食指轻轻一撩，三笠的束腰带被松开掉落到地板上。她香肩半露，浴袍包裹下的丰满胴体不安地若隐若现，吸引着他继续探索。  
视野突然翻转，三笠才发觉自己被艾伦压倒在大床上。  
此刻她浴袍被剥开大敞着，全身赤裸一览无余。  
他把膝盖隔在她两腿之间，用指尖拨弄她胸前的红果，把它按得低下头又松开让它弹起来。  
“……你一直没穿着等我？”意乱情迷间艾伦问出了这句话。  
“我洗澡之后……嗯……就没穿……不是因为等你……”在情事上三笠总是羞涩和被动的。她正努力调整自己的气息和声音，让它显得不那么失控。  
说完，她的脸又烧了起来。她根本不知道他会来。  
艾伦的双手撑在三笠的脸颊旁，逼迫她直视自己的眼睛，“刚才在电话里，你其实是想跟我说什么？”  
他灼热的呼吸喷洒在她脸上，那双绿色眼睛漂亮得能让最虔诚的修女怦然心动。  
“我想和你做。”她深呼吸，伸手抚摸他的脸，像在抚摸一件珍宝。“一直和你做。艾伦。”  
刚才因为准备去睡觉，房间里的灯只剩下床边的两盏。昏黄的光线让她看不清他的表情。香氛蜡烛旖旎的甜香让此刻更加暧昧。  
艾伦捉住她的手腕，侧头开始舔她的手指。手指间的缝隙，指腹，甚至是她涂了红色甲油的指尖。他把她整根手指含在嘴里，模仿着什么东西上下进出的动作。  
她领会到他发出了进攻的信号。  
他埋头在她的肩膀、脖子和胸脯留下一个个潮湿的，又痒又痛的标记，之后舔舔牙印。  
战线一路往下，他的呼吸喷洒在她隐秘的丛林。那里面隐藏着他身体另一部分曾经无数次进入过的洞穴。  
他的手指嵌入她的腿肉把双腿打开，微微分开那两片肥厚的花瓣，凑上前舔吻着中间最隐秘的位置。湿滑温热的舌尖挤进去快速舔弄着。虽然被尺寸不是同一个量级的巨物深入过，但明显不一样的快感席卷了三笠，她忍不住呻吟出声。  
她一只手的手背搭在眼睛上，另一只手颤抖着把手指插进他的发间，随着他舌头在自己体内的动作和力度时轻时重地抓着他的头发。  
腿不自觉地打颤，一波一波的快感让她难耐地扭动起腰，连小腹都紧绷起来。  
他没有停下舔弄的动作，抬起头注视着三笠涨红的脸，握住她揪紧床单的那只手，和她十指紧扣。  
舌尖的动作越来越快，快感也积聚得越来越多。可舌尖太小了，它能带来的快感还是比不上他的“那个部位”。

可能是忍耐到了极限，艾伦在三笠即将达到高潮的前几秒停了下来。  
突然失去的爱抚和刺激让她更为焦渴。她看上去快要哭出来了。  
艾伦喘着粗气，从扔在地上的长裤口袋里摸出里套子，用最快的速度把它套进早已硬挺得青筋爆凸的分身。  
粉色的蘑菇状顶端在她早已泛滥成灾的花穴周围蹭了蹭，沾染了些润滑的体液之后，他比之前任何一次尺寸都可观的分身轻车熟路地挺入她的深处。  
两人同时发出了惬意的呻吟。  
忍耐了太久让艾伦几近失控。但他却仍然不急着进攻，像第一次一样小心又缓慢地地挺动着腰。虽然速度和力度都不大，但每一次都改变着角度推顶到花心。  
最好的一切都值得等待。夜还很长。  
分身研磨内壁的快感不算强烈，但正在体内逐渐累积。  
很舒服。三笠闭着双眼感受着他在自己体内跳动着的，火热的，略带克制的爱意。  
他不会说甜言蜜语，也做不出什么浪漫的事。除了这次――还是好友阿明帮忙出的招――虽然很老套。  
她知道，那些说不出口的想念和爱意，他只会，也只能用实际行动来表达。  
背后垫着的浴袍柔软的布料随抽插的动作磨蹭着皮肤，上方艾伦的气息铺天盖地笼罩着。腰部被他紧握着，下身被他不停地进出着，丝毫没有逃避躲闪的可能。  
她也丝毫没想过逃避。  
她抱紧他配合着他的动作摆动身体作为回应。内壁遵循着本能缩紧。  
想要更多。  
两人的动作渐渐变得失控。艾伦不再忍耐地增加了速度和力度。每次顶弄产生的快感顺着腰部蔓延到四肢末端，像烈火燃烧了所有的理智。  
暴雨敲击着窗玻璃的声音也掩盖不了室内身体碰撞摩擦带出的暧昧的水渍声。  
此刻两人的世界中只有彼此。  
他低下头舔舐着她的耳垂，分身毫无分寸地快速进出。她只能带着哭腔娇喘着用粉色的指甲抠入他后背的皮肤。  
也许是今天工作耗费了太多精力，又或许是艾伦体力太好，三笠被顶弄到全身簌簌发抖，她觉得自己就要碎成一片片了。  
不行了。  
分身反复捣弄体内最敏感的那一点，腰部沉积已久的快感爆发着直冲向头顶，三笠颤抖着到达了高潮。  
两人抱着对方放空了一会儿，三笠感到体内的分身并没有懈怠下来。  
果然，艾伦让她翻了个身趴在枕头上，抬高她的臀部开始下一轮的冲刺。  
高潮过一次的身体更加敏感，连他喷洒到自己背部皮肤上的呼吸和紧贴肌肤相濡的汗水都成了快感的催化剂。  
臀肉被抓得有些疼，连呻吟都没有力气，嗓子喘太久有些干哑，三笠只能双手抓紧了床头的铁质栏杆。  
身下的拍打声越来越快越来越响，他的囊袋拍打着她的腿间。分身疯狂顶着最敏感最舒服的位置，随着穴肉的不断收缩，两人几乎同时到达了顶点。

没怎么休息就接连做了两次让三笠连翻身都没有力气，双腿也都不停地打颤。  
但艾伦似乎没觉得很累。  
他亲吻着她的侧脸，下巴的胡渣给她带来粗糙的刺感。  
他光着身子，脚步轻快地去浴室放热水。  
三笠浑身软绵绵的，只能任他抱着走进浴室。  
被放进盛满热水的浴缸里，身上的疲惫似乎渐渐缓解了。三笠找到了最舒服的姿势，慵懒地窝在艾伦怀里。  
她感觉刚才的一切就像在做梦一样，但酸痛的身体和尚未完全消化的快感提示她确确实实发生了。艾伦的忽然出现的确在她的意料之外，确实是个惊喜。虽然她很想知道他为了偷偷瞒着她过来都经历了什么，但这个不是最重要的。现在她只想紧紧抱着他。  
“还累吗？”他用手掌捧了一点水淋在她的肩膀上。  
“好多了。”  
“那等会继续。”他对着她耳朵吹气。  
“……”  
“我开玩笑的。”下一秒他就被兜头淋了个遍。  
然后两人在浴室里不甘示弱地打起了水仗。  
反正，来日方长。两人还会有一整个余生一起度过。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 想着两人都生活在现代，都是上班族，没有任何阻碍地谈个恋爱，那多好啊  
> 抱着这样的想法写了一系列现代架空的艾笠文  
> 可能两人的性格抓得不准，抱歉了，哈哈哈


End file.
